The mutation
by MOJOJOJO22
Summary: (X-men EvolutionTeamo Supremo crossover) Rope Girl discovers just how different she is from her teamates (based on a KND fic) ( chap.3 added)( humor mostly for some funny lines but not alot)
1. chapter 1

The Mutation  
  
(A/N: This is my second crossover fiction so don't be too hard on it)   
  
It was 12:00 in the afternoon and Crandall (Captain Crandall) Hector (Skate Lad) and Brenda  
  
(Rope Girl) also known as Teamo Supremo were on route to the first national bank were the  
  
Governor had reported a robbery going on.  
  
"I hope We're not too late" skate lad said. "WU-PAH! I sure hope not!" rope girl replied. As the  
  
neared the bank, they could spot the crooks getaway car parked outside. " That's good" Crandall  
  
said, " that means they haven't left yet".   
  
Inside the bank...  
  
The villain robbing the bank was none other than the sinister Mr. Large and his henchmen! " Ah,  
  
my big, big plans are right on schedule" he said. "Not if we have anything to say about it Mr.  
  
Large!" Captain Crandall shouted, Mr. Large turned around to see Teamo Supremo standing  
  
behind him!  
  
"Grrrrrrrr" he growled " you little kids are always spoiling my plans, well not this time!" he then  
  
turned to his henchmen "goons and lackeys, get them!" as they approached teamo, Crandall  
  
quickly pulled out a small pellet from his utility belt and threw it at one of the henchmen. As it  
  
exploded, it covered him in a pile of goo, sticking him to the floor. As the second one ran to rope  
  
girl, she used her jump rope to tie up his feet and trip him up. As the third henchmen ran to skate  
  
lad, he activated the thrusters on his skateboard and shot it at the henchman. It shot under his feet  
  
and sent him crashing into a wall.  
  
"Good job teamo" Crandall said as they stood over the pile of henchman. Suddenly, they heard a  
  
click and turned around, only to see Mr. Large with a gun pointed at them! "Like I always say, if  
  
you want something done right, do it yourself" he said. As they looked up at the gun barrel,  
  
Crandall and Hector just stood there scared, but rope girls thoughts were racing "oh my god, this  
  
is it, we are gonna die, I always knew I was going to die, but I didn't think it was going to be so  
  
soon"   
  
As Mr. Large was about to pull the trigger, a blast of electricity shot out and slammed him into a  
  
wall. Crandall and Hector turned only to see that the blast was coming from rope girl, only she  
  
couldn't see it because she had her eyes closed in fright. As she opened her eyes and saw what was  
  
happening, she gasped and the blast stopped.  
  
Later, as Mr. Large was being transported to jail, Teamo Supremo stood in the bank looking at  
  
Brenda, who was staring at her hands and refusing to believe what happened . " I don't believe  
  
this, im some sort of freak" rope girl said. "I wouldn't say freak, Brenda" Crandall said "sure that  
  
was odd, no question". "ARE YOU JOKING!" rope girl screamed " did you see what I did to Mr.  
  
Large, I'm a freak and I've got to get out of here before I hurt someone else!". With that, she  
  
turned, and ran away crying. "I hope she's going to be okay" skate lad said. "I hope so too"  
  
Crandall said.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
In the Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, a man was siting silently in a wheelchair, he seemed to  
  
be in some sort of trance.  
  
Just then, a man walked in, he seemed to be very gruff, he had a haircut that ended in a spike on  
  
each side of his head, and he was wearing a leather jacket.  
  
"Hey Charlie, what's going on?" the man walking in said in a gruff tone. "Logan, for the millionth  
  
time, call me professor"the man in the wheelchair said, " and to answer your Question, I am  
  
currently tracking another mutant, but this one seems a little disturbed, I think she's just  
  
discovering her powers.  
  
"Seems like she's going to be difficult to reason with" Logan said " so, should I call the others?".  
  
"Yes" the professor said "we have to get to her before magneto does, trust me, this one is a strong  
  
one". "Great" Logan said, extending 3 adamantium claws from housings in his arms. "I could use  
  
some action"  
  
to be continued....  
  
( A/N: Please review this fiction story and please tell me the mutants in magneto's team and their  
  
powers, Thanks!) 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The thunder rumbled violently in the dark sky as the rain, which showed no signs of stopping,  
  
came pouring down. Inside of a cardboard box in a dark alleyway, a soft whimper could be heard.  
  
Rope girl, still in her costume, was huddled inside the cardboard box, having run away too far to  
  
recognize where she was. "What am I?" she said to herself as her tears mixed with the rain water  
  
on her suit. She couldn't believe it, a few short hours ago she was a normal girl like any other kid  
  
in the city, and now she was a freak, a monster, an outcast. She recounted the events in her mind:  
  
She and her teammates had just finished tying up the henchman of the insidious Mr. Large, who  
  
was robbing the state bank, when all of a sudden Mr. Large had a gun trained on them, when he  
  
was suddenly thrown back by a large electric blast which seemed to come from her hands, scared  
  
by what had happened, she ran away so as not to hurt anyone else and now here she is.  
  
"I can't go back, I will just hurt someone" she said as she sat in the darkness "the only way  
  
everyone will be safe is if I don't come back".  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A few blocks from the alleyway, a long black van pulled up. The doors opened up and two figures  
  
stepped out. One of the figures was female, and had blue skin, red hair, and bright yellow eyes  
  
and was wearing a white suit with white shoes. The other person was male, and had ruffled brown  
  
hair and long arms and legs, he was wearing a crimson t-shirt with jeans and tennis shoes and his  
  
skin had a greenish tint to it. "Geez, Mystique" the male person said "it's raining cats and dogs  
  
out here, can we please hurry this up?".  
  
"Quit your complaining Toad" Mystique snapped "once we find this new mutant, I promise we  
  
will go". "Well" Toad said "if she is even here, how do you know she will accept and join up?".  
  
"Don't worry" she said "she will join..." just then her body started to morph, growing shorter, her  
  
nose elongating, her head and body changing shape. When she was finished, she had morphed into  
  
a perfect likeness of Crandall "...when given the right incentive" she finished, this time in a perfect  
  
imitation of Crandall's voice. Toad just looked on in stunned silence.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Rope girl was inside the box thinking of all the fun she had before all this, when all of a sudden  
  
she herd a voice calling out to her. "Brenda! Where are you?" the voice said. "Crandall?" Rope  
  
girl said meekly as she peeked out of the box. "Brenda!" Crandall/Mystique said happily "I've  
  
been looking all over for you!". "Well, then you wasted your time" Rope girl said darkly "cause  
  
Im not going back with you". "Oh come on Brenda, if you follow me, I think I've got something  
  
that will change your mind". "Well, okay" Rope girl said as she followed Crandall deeper into the  
  
alley. "By the way" Rope girl said 'what is it you want to show me?". "Well just THIS!"he said as  
  
he threw a small pellet down. Soon, a green smoke filled the alley as rope girl started coughing.  
  
Soon she passed out as Crandall, now wearing a gas mask snickered as Toad, who was also  
  
wearing a gas mask, stepped out of the shadows. "Come on" he said "let's get her into the van  
  
while she's still under". "All right" Crandall said, his voice changing back into Mystique's voice.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
In the top secret base known as level 7, Captain Crandall and Skate lad, now back to their other  
  
identities as Crandall and Hector, were telling the governor and Mr. Paulsen what happened with  
  
Brenda.. "So" Paulsen said "the electricity came right out of her hands?" "That's right" Hector  
  
said. "Well, I do know one person who can help us" Paulsen said "an old friend of mine,  
  
Professor Charles Xavier".  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Rope started to slowly open her eyes and her vision focused to see Crandall standing over her and  
  
Toad behind the wheel of the van. "Crandall?" she said groggily, "why would you do this to me?".   
  
"Well" Crandall said "like I always say, never judge a book..." just then he changed back into  
  
Mystique "..by its cover" she finished in her real voice. Rope girl gasped "you're a- a-a...".  
  
"A mutant" Mystique finished "yes, just like you". "Hey!" Toad said "what am I, chopped liver!".  
  
"BE QUIET!" Mystique snapped at Toad, who immediately shut up. "Anyways, You should join  
  
us, Brenda, our leader Magneto could help you to hone your powers, so what do you say?".  
  
"Well" Rope girl said " I suppose I could try it". "Good" Mystique said as their van drove up a  
  
ramp and into a large black ship, which took of into the air and flew north.  
  
Hours later...  
  
The ship touched down in front of a place that looked like a huge metal dome. The ships ramp  
  
then lowered, as Rope girl, who had changed back to Brenda, her other identity, Mystique, and  
  
Toad exited the ship and went into the base. "Where are we?" Brenda asked. "Welcome" Toad  
  
said "to asteroid M". As they entered, a man jumped in front of them. This man had long blond  
  
hair, pointed fangs, a thick muscular body, and was now growling ferociously at Brenda. "It's  
  
okay Sabertooth" Mystique said "she's with us". Sabertooth took one last look at Brenda, than  
  
walked off. Just then, another man hovered in front of them, only this man had on red armor, a  
  
flowing red cape and a red helmet. "Welcome child" he said "my name is Magneto, and this is a  
  
place where mutants who are hated like you are trained to master their powers". Just then a blue  
  
and white blur raced up to them and stopped. The blur was actually a teenage boy with white hair  
  
wearing a blue jumpsuit with silver shoulder and chest pads. "And this is Quicksilver" Magneto  
  
said "he is one of our more hyperactive members, but enough about him, are you prepared to  
  
undergo the training?". "you bet!" Brenda said happily. "Good" Magneto said as he led her away  
  
"now lets get started, we've got a world of work ahead of us".  
  
A few weeks later...   
  
The huge black jet zoomed across the sky once again. Inside were Magneto along with Mystique,  
  
Toad, Sabertooth, Quicksilver, a man called Gambit, who had messy brown hair, a brown leather  
  
jacket, and was holding a glowing playing card in his right hand. Also there was Brenda, only she  
  
was now wearing a black jumpsuit with a gold belt and purple gloves. "So Brenda" Magneto said  
  
"are you ready for your first mission?". "Oh yeah" Brenda said as she smiled menacingly.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
As the huge black jet zoomed across the sky Toad leaned over to Brenda " by the way Brenda, do  
  
you know where we are going?". "Yeah" Brenda said "I've got some personal business to take  
  
care of with some friends of mine"  
  
"And since Brenda has done so well" Magneto said " we have decided to help her out". "Ok"  
  
Sabertooth said "as long as I get to bust some heads".  
  
"Oh and you know" Quicksilver said rapidly "if you are going to be part of the team, you're going  
  
to need a nickname".  
  
"Hm" Brenda said as she considered it "how about....LIVEWIRE!". "Fantastic" Gambit  
  
said. "Yeah totally cool" Toad said.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
In Brenda's house Scott Summers (a.k.a Cyclops) and the other X-men were explaining to  
  
Brenda's parents and Crandall and Hector (who had volunteered to help search) what was going  
  
on. "So, can you tell us why our daughter has left?" Brenda's father asked them . Then suddenly,  
  
with a BAMF!, Nightcrawler appeared next to them.  
  
"Sure thing" he said "you see, your daughter Brenda, like us, is a mutant". "A what?" Crandall  
  
said  
  
confusedly. "A mutant" Storm said "A mutant is a person gifted with special abilities". "Excuse  
  
me" Hector said " but if Brenda has special powers how come she never used them?"  
  
"Well, she probably never knew that she had them" Cyclops said. "Yeah" Rouge added "it took  
  
me a while to figure out that I had powers" . "So that's why she ran away" Brenda's mom said "  
  
she was afraid of her new powers".  
  
"That's right" Cyclops said "But we had better start searching more, at this point she would  
  
probably go with anyone who said that they could help her".  
  
Just then they heard a voice on the tv. "We interrupt this program for a special news report" the  
  
newscaster said "It seems that downtown is being ravaged by a group of people with mysterious  
  
powers".  
  
As they turned their attention to the screen the saw a picture of what was going on. It showed  
  
Gambit, Toad, Mystique, Quicksilver, Sabertooth, Magneto, and Brenda (a.k.a Livewire)  
  
destroying everything.  
  
As Crandall and Hector stared in disbelief at Brenda on the screen lifting cars up with her electric  
  
bolts the heard the newscaster speak more "we have just received word that one of the people is  
  
in fact Brenda Snyder also known as Rope Girl of Teamo Supremo, Why one of our states  
  
greatest heroes would turn evil is beyond me" he said gravely. "Wait a second" Brenda's mother  
  
said "what did he mean when he said that our Brenda was with Teamo Supremo?" she turned to  
  
Crandall and Hector who had started sweating nervously. "Well you see" Crandall said "we are  
  
actually super heros who protect the state, we just never told our parents".  
  
"Well" Wolverine said as he extended his adamantium claws "we had better go teach them a  
  
lesson". As they ran off, Crandall and Hector shot in front of them. "Wait" Crandall said "Brenda  
  
and those other guys could make a pretty deadly combination, your going to need some help"  
  
"Well, okay" Cyclops said as they shook hands "now we had better hurry, before it's too late"  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
